Love Through Different Accents and Traditions
by badboylover24
Summary: Parody/Story 6 of the TtYH Guardians Edition series. This time, Marvin and Dialga's friend Peter le Pew and Virizion fall for Applejack and Wolfurio, who get shy around French hunks and forest maidens. And Discord and Razenoid trap Celestia and Arceus in their own castle! I don't own anyone or the shows; they all belong to their respected owners.
1. New Knights

**Love Through Different Accents and Traditions**

**Summary: **Parody/Story 6 of the TtYH Guardians Edition Series. Marvin and Dialga's friends Peter le Pew and Virizion come over to visit said Martian and Time Dragon and end up falling in love with Applejack and Wolfurio. The only problem: the cow-pony gets shy around French hunks like Pepe! What's worse is that Wolfurio also gets nervous around forest maidens like Virizion. Can Marvin, Dialga, Skyress, and Spike help Peter win Applejack over and Wolfurio win Virizion's heart? And what will happen when our heroes find out that Discord now has Princess Celestia trapped in her own Castle?

**Ch.1: Two New Knights**

It was a bright and sunny morning as Twilight Sparkle and Titanium Dragonoid were waiting at the outskirts of Ponyville with their assistants/baby siblings Spike and Skyress and their boyfriend Commander Marvin X-2 of the Martian Empire and mate Dialga the Time Dragon Pokemon. Also with them are: Rarity; Rainbow Dash; Fluttershy; Pyrus; Lionwing; and their own guardians. The sixteen of them were waiting for Twilight's big brother/best friend forever Captain Shining Armor of the Royal Guard and Drago's big brother/best friend forever Zekrom of the Royal Knights of Vestroia to arrive. And they are also bringing with them two friends of Marvin and Dialga's who were just dubbed Knights of the Royal Guard. Dialga is so proud of her guardian friend and very excited to meet her brother-in-law. Marvin on the other hand, despite being proud of his friend, can't help but feel nervous about meeting his girlfriend's older sibling.

"Oh, boy," he whimpered, pacing back and forth with sweat on his brow. "I'm so freaked out right now…I just know that Shining Armor's going to blast me into oblivion after giving me one look!"

"He's _not _going to blast you into oblivion, Marv," Twilight sighed in annoyance. "I assure you that he and Zekrom are going to like you and Dialga."

"Yeah," Drago said. "We told Shining, Zekrom, Reshiram, and Cadence about you two, and they couldn't _wait _to meet you."

"So will you quit freaking out and pacing back and forth like that?!" Spike snapped in annoyance. "You're making _me _nervous."

"Plus, you're wearing a hole in the ground," Skyress added flatly. Marvin looked down to see that he's in the hole that the little dragon mentioned.

"Oops."

"He isn't…always like that," Drago asked his mate, "is he, Dia?"

"You should've seen him at graduation," she groaned with a roll of his eyes.

"Sheesh," Lionwing said as he preened his wings a bit. "I've never seen Marvin _this _nervous, and all because of Twilight's older brother."

"I know," Helios sighed. "I mean, they're both high-ranked soldiers, aren't they?"

"Well, some big brothers have a tendency to be quite protective of their younger sisters," Boulderon explained with a slight shrug, "especially when it comes to new boyfriends. Kinda like us male guardians with our female partners."

"I'm with Boulderon on that one," Pyrus said with a nod. "Trust me; I've seen a lot of young male dragons try to fry the younger males their little sisters have been dating. And let me tell you…it's _not_ pretty."

"Uh, Pyrus," Fluttershy said to her dragon boyfriend. "No offense, but…you're not making it any better for Marvin." The two of them turned to see that Marvin had ducked into the hole shivering. Groudon then covered her eyes with one claw with a groan.

"Oh…my bad," her red dragon partner replied.

"Hey, anypony know where Applejack, Pinkie Pie, and Big Mac are?" Rainbow then asked, looking around with an arched eyebrow.

"Yeah, and where are Wolfurio, Trister, and Kyogre?" Helios added. "I thought they'd be here, but I don't see any signs of them."

"Oh, they said they had to take care of something quick at Sweet Apple Acres," Lionwing answered them. "But don't worry, Rainy. They'll be over soon…I think."

"What do you mean 'I think'?" his girlfriend asked with confusion.

"Well, Lionwing and I saw the amount of work they needed to do," Rayquaza answered nervously, "and let's just say that…I think it might take longer than they hope. Course, it's not going to stop them."

"Well, you know how persistent Applejack and Wolfurio are," Helios replied with a slight chuckle.

"But not as persistent as _you_, my little angel," Lionwing purred, nuzzling into Rainbow's cheek with his beak while holding her with his wing around her shoulders.

"Lionwing, not in front of the guys," she giggled.

"Oh, let them watch," the gryphon whispered. "Or are you afraid I'll expose your ticklish spot?" As he said this, he trailed a claw across her side, causing her to yelp with a laugh.

"Hey, what did I tell you about _that_?"

"What? You mean _this_?"

"ACK! Lionwing, cut it ouhohohout!" Helios then turned his gaze to Rayquaza with a sneaky gleam and wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Heli?" she asked with surprise. "What are you—ACK! Nohohoho! Stop ihihihihit!" She burst into a fit of giggles as her mate held her and tickled her long stomach. Rarity and Taylean just had to laugh with them.

"So what can you tell us about this friend of yours, Marv?" asked Spike, hoping to get his mind off witnessing what he just witnessed.

"Yeah, and your fellow guardian, Dia?" asked Skyress, perching herself on her shoulder.

"You mean Peter le Pew and his guardian Virizion?" the Martian answered. "Well, Dialga and I knew them when we were in college; Peter was a foreign exchange student when I met him during our freshman year."

"And Virizion met Peter and became his guardian the same day I met Marvin and became his guardian," Dialga added. "Peter is also the forth cousin of another college friend of Marvin's named Pepe le Pew, and he's been very helpful when he was tutoring him."

"Oh," Twilight replied with interest. "Which subject? Mathematics? Chemistry?" Marvin blushed before giving his answer.

"French." Everyone's eyes went wide at his answer.

"You took French?" Rainbow snickered.

"It was a prerequisite," the Martian protested.

"And Virizion has also taught me some French as well," Dialga added. "She speaks it very fluently."

"I didn't know a Martian like Peter knows French," Spike replied.

"Well, that's because he _isn't _a Martian," Marvin explained. "He's a skunk."

"A…what?"

"Don't worry," Dialga explained. "He got himself into an accident at a body wash factory a week before he came here."

"And how are we to _not _worry about it?" asked Drago.

"He isn't really hurt; just got his stink replaced with the scent of Old Spice," Marvin answered.

"How did that happen?" asked Taylean.

"Fell into a vat of freshly made Old Spice body wash," Dialga explained. "Made him more attractive to the other girls besides his looks and charm."

"Well, that's something we can look forward to," Rarity replied. "But what about Virizion?"

"Oh, she's not really a dragon like I am," Dialga explained. "She's really the Grassland Pokemon that's a combo of Grass and Fighting Types."

"Sounds like a forest spirit if you ask me," Helios replied as Twilight looked up and gasped with delight.

"There they are!" she cried, pointing up at the sky. "There are Shining Armor and Cadence!"

"And Zekrom and Reshiram!" Drago cried, looking up with delight as well. Quickly, Marvin jumped out of the hole and dusted himself off, wanting to look presentable for Shining Armor and his wife, as did Dialga for the Yin-Yang Dragons.

Two carriages pulled by the Pegasus Soldiers then landed before the awaiting group, followed by the black lightning dragon and the white fire dragon. The first chariot to land held the dragons' partners Princess Cadence and Shining Armor. The second chariot held an anthromorphic striped skunk with a well-built athlete's body and a hairstyle that draped over his eyes in a dashing manner. He also has on a suit of armor much like the Soldiers but designed for his body, and he held his helmet under his arm. And on his right wrist is the branded mark of long pink lily petals forming the shape of some sort of fleur-di-lis.

His guardian riding the chariot with him is a green Pokemon that looks like a green antelope without the antlers. On her right front leg is a branded mark of a fencing sword

"Twily!" Shining cried, climbing out of the carriage and hugging his little sister who ran up to him. "So good to see you again, sis!" Cadence then climbed out to follow her husband, and she and Twilight did their secret hoof-shake:

"Sunshine, sunshine,

Ladybugs awake!

Clap your hooves,

And do a little shake!" The two of them laughed as Drago embraced Zekrom and Reshiram and the skunk and antelope then climbed out of their own carriage.

"It's so good to see you, Twilight," the Princess of Love then said, giving his sister-in-law a big hug.

"It's great to see you too, Drago," Reshiram said to her brother-in-law as her husband then gave him a noogie. They then turned to see Dialga standing before them with a smile.

"Zek! Resh!" Drago then said as he placed his arm around his mate's shoulder. "Meet my mate Dialga."

"How do you do?" she said to them. Reshiram then greeted her back with a hug.

"It's so good to finally meet you, Dialga," she said to her.

"You sure can pick 'em, Drag," Zekrom said to Drago. "She's quite the looker!"

"Zek…" Drago laughed as their partners then turned to see Marvin standing right behind Twilight.

"Oh," the Unicorn then said, turning to her boyfriend to see that they noticed him. "Shining? Cadence? I want you to meet Marvin, my boyfriend." Cadence smiled at him before hugging him.

"It's wonderful to finally meet you, Marvin," she said. "Twilight has told us so much about you, and I hoped to get the chance to meet you." Marvin gave her an invisible smile before turning to Shining and gulped. He then gave the captain a nervous wave.

"He-Hello, Ca-Captain Armor," he stuttered. Reshiram turned Twilight with concern.

"Is he okay?"

"Oh, he's alright," Twilight assured her. "He's just nervous because he thinks Shining's going to get to try and fry him or something out of protecting me." Her brother turned to her with a "You're kidding, right?" look.

"Where did he get _that _idea?"

"Well, Shining," Zekrom teased, "how many of your soldiers have you seen being protective of _their_ younger sisters when it comes to the younger colts they're dating?" Shining blinked in reply.

"Oh…" Marvin then turned to the skunk, as did Dialga to the green antelope, when they joined the white stallion and his black guardian.

"Peter!"

"Viri!" The skunk and his guardian smiled when they saw his Martian friend and her fellow guardian from college.

"Dia!" Virizion then rushed up to her and did a handshake with her much like Twilight and Cadence's: first a high-five; next a low-five: then a French two-kiss greeting; and finally a dramatic pose with a shake of the hips. All this while they did their rhyme:

"High _cinq_ high!

Low _cinq _low!

Give a kiss-kiss

And a _Sacre-Bleu_!" The two females laughed as they then embraced.

"Oh, it's so good to see you, Dia," Virizion then said. "Oh, you don't now how super proud I am to hear that you're named Martian Empire Captain!"

"Thanks," Dialga chuckled, "and I'm super proud to hear that you're part of the Royal Guard! You must be super psyched!" Virizion just giggled as Peter greeted Marvin.

"Marvin, _mon ami_," he chuckled, going up and clasping hands with him. "It's been a long time! I heard you're _le commandier _of the Martian Empire, _no_n?"

"Sure am," the Martian chuckled. "And I've heard you've been knighted into the Royal Guard. Congratulations."

"_Merci, mon ami_," he replied before turning to Twilight. "Ah, and this must _Capitan _Armor's _jeune soeur _I've heard about, _non_?"

"And this must be Captain Zekrom's little brother I've heard you're sweethearts with," Virizion said, turning to Drago. "You certainly can pick them, Marvin."

"Yes, she certainly is an incredible girl," Marvin said, turning to Twilight with loving eyes.

"Well, what did you expect?" Shining chuckled. "She's my baby sister."

"And he's my little brother," Zekrom laughed as he ruffled up Drago's spines. Peter then took Twilight's front hoof and kissed it.

"It is _mon _pleasure to finally meet you, _Mademoiselle _Sparkle," he said to her suavely.

"It's nice to meet you too, Mr. le Pew," she replied with a smile.

"And it's great to finally meet you, Miss Virizion," Drago said to the grass antelope.

"Oh, _s'il-vous plait_," she chuckled. "Call us 'Viri' and 'Peter'. That's what _nos amis _do." Shining and Zekrom then turned to see Pyrus, Groudon, Rayquaza, and Lionwing.

"Oh," Shining said, turning back to his sister. "Twily, are these your new friends too?"

"And their guardians?" Zekrom asked Drago. He and Twilight turned to them with a smile.

"They sure are," the Unicorn answered. "The gryphon is Lionwing, Rainbow Dash's boyfriend. And the red dragon is Fluttershy's boyfriend Pyrus."

"The green dragon Pokemon is Rayquaza," Drago introduced, "Lionwing's guardian and Helios' mate. And the red dinosaur Pokemon is Groudon, Pyrus' guardian and Boulderon's mate." He and Twilight then turned to the two avian creatures and their guardians. "Guys, this is my partner's older brother Captain Shining Armor, his guardian/my older brother Captain Zekrom, his mate and my sister-in-law/dragon sitter Reshiram, and her partner/Shining's wife/Twilight's sister-in-law/foal-sitter Princess Cadence."

"How do you do?" Lionwing said, shaking claw/hoof with the blue-maned Unicorn.

"Please to meet you," said Pyrus. Groudon then bowed to them politely, feeling quite humble to be in the presence of royalty. Cadence and Reshiram greeted them with a smile before they noticed something amiss.

"Uh, Twilight," Cadence then asked the violet Unicorn. "Where are your other friends Applejack and Pinkie Pie? I thought they'd be here too."

"Their guardians Wolfurio and Trister are also amiss," Reshiram said to Drago.

"Oh, they're taking care of something over at Sweet Apple Acres," Twilight answered. "I guess it must be taking them longer than they had hoped."

"Well, we'd be more than happy to help them out if you like," Shining stated.

"Really?" replied Drago.

"It is _le _duty of the soldier to help other, _non_?" Peter answered.

"Yes," Virizion concurred, "and I'm curious about what it is they're working on."

"Same here," Rainbow Dash concurred. "Let's go!" With that agreed, the group then headed over to the Apple Family farm while the Pegasus soldiers returned to Canterlot…not knowing that our heroes are being spied on by Kaa, Mewtwo, Genesect, and Sir Hiss, Discord and Razenoid's four sly lackeys.


	2. Golden Opportunity

**Ch.2: A Golden Opportunity**

Back at their hideout at the castle ruins of the Everfree Forest, Discord lied back on his checker-patterned divan while Razenoid lounged on his blood red velvet pillows and watched what was going on at the outskirts of Ponyville through their cotton candy cloud. They smiled at what they had seen and heard.

"This is just the golden opportunity we need, boys," Discord then said to Kaa, Mewtwo, Genesect, and Hiss through the cloud. "While they're busy at Sweet Apple Acres, Razenoid and I shall pay a visit to our Celestia and Arceus." He then brought over the heart-shaped picture frame of Princess Celestia over to his grasp and gazed at it lovingly, his red mismatching pupils morphing into hearts.

Razenoid brought out the heart-shaped picture of Lady Arceus as well into his grasp, and gazed at it lovingly, his six crimson eyes morphing into hearts.

"_But Massstersss Dissscord and Razenoid," _Kaa then asked them as the Draconequus and Darkus Demon started to plant tender kisses on Celestia and Arceus's photos, _"how will we know that the princesss and lady won't try to warn the Bearersss of Harmony and the Bearersss of Power?" _Discord and Razenoid didn't answer but kept on making out with the pictures.

_"Masters Discord and Razenoid?"_ Mewtwo then called out_. "Masters~! Hel-loo-ooh!" _He and Kaa groaned with annoyance.

"_Oh, no," _Genesect also groaned.

_"Don't tell usss they're making out with the photosss again," _Hiss grumbled

"_MASSSTER DISSSCORD!" _Discord jumped with a yelp before turning to the cloud sharply and angrily.

"_MASTER RAZENOID!_" Razenoid jumped with a yelp before turning to the cloud sharply as well and angrily.

"WHAT?!"

"_We asssked about the Bearersss of Harmony and Power," _Kaa then asked, rather annoyed himself.

_"What are we to do if Princess Celestia or Lady Arceus informs them?"_ added Mewtwo.

"Just keep your marks on," Razenoid answered them. "There's no _way _that Celestia or Arceus will warn Twilight, Drago, and the others…we'll make sure of it."

"_How?" _asked Hiss and Genesect.

"We'll just keep them locked away with us in their own room," Discord answered. "Obviously, their only way of communicating with Twilight Sparkle and Titanium Dragonoid is by their fireplace and the magical flames of little Spike and Skyress."

"If we can douse the flames in their fireplace and keep them out," Razenoid added, "they won't be able to send out an SOS to Twilight or Drago, and Spike and Skyress won't be able to deliver that SOS to them."

"_Sssoundsss like a plan to us," _Kaa replied, sounding rather impressed with the idea.

_"But what about their sisters?"_ asked Mewtwo

"That's where _you _come in," Discord answered. "We will use my transformation magic to disguise you as Pegasus and Unicorn Soldiers and have you stand outside Celestia and Arceus's bedroom door."

"Luna and Giratina won't be able to tell the difference," Razenoid added.

"_I…guess that can work," _Hiss replied, a bit of thought in their voices. There was then a hum of agreement from Genesect.

"Good," Discord replied. "Head over to Castle Celestia now before our princess and lady sets the sun and restrengthens the barrier so Luna can raise the moon and Giratina can herd the dead back into the Distortion World."

"And stay out of sight," Razenoid added. "We'll meet you there shortly." The cloud then melted away into chocolate milk that rained into a glass underneath it. As it did, Discord and Razenoid looked down at the pictures in their hands and claws.

"Soon, my darling Tia," Discord purred, "we'll be having another evening of passion."

"So will we, my darling Arcy," Razenoid purred. "I'll be looking forward to it." They then kissed the pictures again before snapping their fingers and claws and disappearing in a flash of light.


	3. Knights & Mares

**Ch.3: A Knight and His Mare**

Back at Ponyville, the group has just made it to Sweet Apple Acres. When they did, they saw that the farm is quite busy. Everywhere they look, there are autumn-colored banners and makeshift stands selling harvested foods, baked goods, and crafts. And there are also games and races set up as well.

Twilight was the most surprised. Applejack said that the Apple family holds its family reunion once every one hundred moons, so it can't _possibly _be that day yet. So what is with all of this commotion?

"Lionwing?" Rainbow asked her boyfriend. "What kind of work did Applejack say is going on again?"

"Well, she told me that it's the Apple Family Charity Fest," the gryphon answered. "I figured that it has something to do with a charity, but I didn't get all the details on it. I thought maybe _you _knew about it."

"Yes, I remember Applejack telling me about it," Rarity replied. "It's a farm festival that the Apple family holds once a year. A part of the family will be chosen to pick out an organization in Equestria that they want to donate money to, and the family here in Ponyville runs the charity fest for that organization with the chosen family's help. I've sold some fabric to Applejack for the banners."

"Sounds like fun," Cadence replied. Helios then turned to Rayquaza.

"Hey, Ray-Ray? What's also happening here?" he asked his mate. The legendary Sky Dragon rolled her eyes and shrugged.

"I don't know. Wolfurio told me that he and some Blade Knights were preparing their annual Battle of the Blades Contest." Drago turned to them and shook his head.

"Well, I'm pretty sure Wolfurio will be waiting for us," Virizion walked up alongside Dialga, busily talking to her university time friend.

"Twilight! Girls!" The gang looked up to see Applejack walking up to them, a frown on her face.

"Twilight, yer brother arrived already?" she asked with disappointment in her voice. "I'm really sorry; I was workin' on the tickets fer the charity fest, 'n' they took longer than I hoped."

"It's alright," the Unicorn answered with a laugh, "but I wish you've told us so we could help out." Before Applejack could reply, Pinkie bounced up to them.

"Hey, guys! See you've made it, too! I was about to tell you about the Charity Fest, but I was so excited that I forgot! I'm helping Big Mac out—" Trister was also rambling on and on to Drago and the rest of the guardians on what happened between him and Kyogre, helping to put the finishing touches on the Battle of Blades.

While the pink pony and her guardian were rambling off, Peter was busying gazing at Applejack. He had no idea a cow-pony like her would look this…gorgeous. Her bright green eyes and long blond mane in a ponytail makes her so adorable; he can practically feel his heart pounding to get out of his chest. Quickly, he pulled Marvin to the side.

"Marvin," he whispered, "who is that blond goddess?" The Martian turned to Applejack and got what his friend was talking about.

"Oh, that's Applejack," he answered. "She's one of Twilight's friends we've mentioned earlier."

"You never told she was _tres belle_!" the skunk hissed. Marvin blinked with realization.

"I had no idea you were going to…fall for her." Peter just shrugged in reply, knowing that his Martian friend has a point, before straightening out his hair and cape.

"Well, how do I look?"

"As usual," Marvin answered with a role of his eyes. "Handsome and charming." With a smile of confidence, Peter went up to Applejack, who turned to him with a blink of surprise.

"_Bonjour, ma chere," _he said, taking her front hoof and kissing it. "I am Peter le Pew, the newest knight of the Canterlot Royal Guard and the partner of Virizion, the charming Pokemon alongside Dialga." Applejack blinked again with a blush on her face and a slight gulp.

"Uh, n-nice t-to m-meet y-ya," she stuttered. Twilight noticed this as Peter edged closer to her. Suddenly a voice came from behind them.

"Hey! Applejack! I'm done with the farm work you asked me to do. What's next?" The orange mare, happy to find an excuse, turned around to see her Haos Knight guardian, clad in white armor with a massive energy lance and shield strapped to his back, walking up to her.

"Wolfurio! I'm glad to meet you! Here's some more work for you..." She was cut off as Wolfurio cocked his head and glared at Peter.

"Who in Arceus's name are you supposed to be?" the knight growled. Peter turned to him and raised one eyebrow.

"Ruffian! _J'allais poser la même question! Qui êtes-vous?_" the skunk retorted. Wolfurio's lance and shield appeared in his grip in a flash of light.

"You think you can mess with me?" he growled. "I think not! No one messes with the Haos Attribute barer! Much less you!" He then lunged at Peter, who drew his own sword.

"Wolfurio! Hold back! Now!" Applejack barked. The Haos Knight stopped, and put away his lance and shield back to his back.

"Alright Applejack. Only for you." He then turned back to the skunk angrily. "As for you... I disapprove of you somehow. Right now I have to pay a visit to Drago for some magical advice. I'll be sure to keep an eye on you, Peter Le Pew..." With that, Wolfurio turned and walked away, shaking his head. But he stopped when he saw Virizion. Words could not describe her beauty to Wolfurio. The pink edged leaf sticking from her neck looked beautiful to the Haos Knight. The way her beautiful amethyst eyes sparkled in the sun made her even lovelier. Wolfurio started to sweat. Virizion turned from Dialga to him and smiled when she saw him.

"And who do I have the honor of addressing, fellow guardian?" she asked.

"Y... You mean... me?..." Wolfurio asked in a daze.

"Yes, _Monsieur _Handsome," she giggled. "My name is Virizion. And you are?" Wolfurio blushed heavily.

"My... My name is... ARGHH!" With that, Wolfurio leaped up into the air and ran away as fast as his legs could carry him. Virizion cocked her head and turned to Dialga and Drago.

"I wasn't expecting a Haos Knight to act like _that_," she stated. "Other than that, he's quite cute." Dialga laughed as Drago facepalmed. Back with Applejack, she started to blush like crazy again when Peter smiled at her again.

"Applejack, are you feeling okay?" Twilight asked as the orange Earth Pony scooted back a bit.

"Ye-Yeah, Twilight," she answered with an unassuring smile. "Just a little dizzy is all." Peter then placed his hand on her forehead, making her blush more deeply.

"You don't seem to be running a fever," he said to her. "You want to sit down? I think I know of a nice quiet spot." Applejack started to sweat a little as he gave her a flirting look.

"Eww, is he hitting on Applejack?" Spike whispered to Twilight, who simply shrugged in answer.

"Uh, thanks, but I…uh, think I should check on some of the baked goods and to see how Wolfurio's doing," she answered with an unconvincing smile.

"But, Applejack," Pinkie Pie replied. "Big Mac and I already did—"

"Gottagoseey'all!" Then she ran off into the festival, her face completely red to overpower her bright orange coat.

"What was _that _all about?" asked Shining with an arched eyebrow.

"I don't know," Cadence answered, "but something tells me she looked a little…shy."

"Ah, _mais oui, Madame _Armor," Peter replied with a smile. "I recognize le blush of shyness anywhere. _Mon cousin_ Pepe did say that it is possible to be _too _attractive…if you understand what I mean. Though I have to keep ze eye on that Wolfurio..."

"_I _would be more than happy to keep an eye on him," Virizion swooned with a bat of her eyelashes.

"Peter, Wolfurio's just being the good reliable guardian he is," Shining said, shaking his head and sighing. "He and Applejack are very close like brother and sister. You can just say that he's just being protective as it is the duty of a guardian." The skunk turned to Shining Armor and raised an eyebrow.

"I know not! He disapproves of me and of Applejack! He deserves a punishment!" The furious skunk drew his sword and brandished it around. Shining Armor sighed as he used his magic to rip the sword out of his hand and shove it back into its sheath.

"You and Wolfurio won't fight, at least not until your courtship battle is up. If you truly fell for Applejack, you have to fight Wolfurio first."

Drago nodded, using his magic to bring up three portals. The first showed his own battle with Marvin, the second showed Helios blasting all of his weapons at Lionwing, and the third showed Boulderon and Pyrus locked in a enormous battle, the two titans furiously grappling.

"Shining Armor is correct. As you can see in these flashbacks, these courtship battles are traditional love customs made by our ruler, Lady Arceus. If a particular suitor wants a pony, then he or she must fight the pony's guardian in a one on one duel. Magic or powers of any kind are allowed as long as it's not _too _dangerous or deadly, but they are also allowed to use their weapons, be it swords, spears, or even maces." Drago gestured to the picture with Boulderon, who was seen smashing his Subterra Mace into Pyrus' head.

"If you win the courtship battle against the guardian, you are allowed to have the pony to court, with the defeated guardian unable to do anything about it. But, if you lose, the guardian is allowed to decide whether or not to cast a memory spell on you, erasing all memories of the particular pony or the guardian. Of course, the guardian may have a change of heart and allow the defeated suitor to remain with his or her pony." Peter flinched at the memory spell part.

"The first, showing my fight between me and Marvin, was very close. My fully charged Flare Blade slammed into his ray gun's ultimate fire, and I was defeated. Helios defeated Lionwing in a long grueling aerial battle, but decided to let the gryphon remain with Rainbow Dash, because he couldn't bear seeing her sad and he wanted to stay with Rayquaza. Boulderon defeated Pyrus with ease, his rock and ground powers proving too much for Pyrus' fire abilities. But like Helios, Boulderon had a change of heart and allowed Pyrus to remain with Fluttershy and took Groudon in as his mate." Drago finally finished.

Dialga and Skyress looked like they were going to collapse. Shining Armor and Zekrom were fast asleep, while Cadence and Reshiram were shaking sleep out from their eyes. The rest of the guardians and ponies were struggling to stay awake. Peter, though, listened to all of Drago's talk. He nodded grimly.

"I understand." Marvin and Spike then gave each other a glance and a nod, as did Dialga and Skyress to each other.

"Uh, Twilight," the Martian then said to his girlfriend. "Spike and I are going to check on something. Why don't you and the others enjoy the farm fest for a while until we get back?"

"The same with us, Drago," Dialga said to her mate. "Skyress and I are going to check on something. You and the others don't mind enjoying the festival for a bit until we get back, do you?" Drago and Twilight smiled in response, knowing what the four of them are planning to do.

"Sure thing, Marvin and Dialga," Twilight answered with a nod.

"We'll see you four later," Drago added before kissing Dialga on the forehead. With their permission granted, Marvin, Spike, and their guardians headed off to find Applejack and Wolfurio and find out what's wrong.


	4. Boy & Girl Probs

**Ch.4: Applejack's Boy Problems; Wolfurio's Girl Problems**

A short while later, after searching the whole farm, Marvin, Dialga, Skyress, and Spike found Applejack trying to hide behind a cart of apple tarts and Wolfurio trying to hide behind the shed next to it. Cautiously, they went up to the orange Earth Pony and Haos Knight before Spike spoke up.

"Uh, guys?" The orange filly and her guardian jumped with a yelp before turning to the two boys and two guardians and sighed to calm down.

"Oh, it's only you two," Applejack said.

"Don't scare us like that," Wolfurio growled but not too angrily. "What are you doing here anyway?"

"We should ask _you _that question," Marvin answered, crossing his arms across his chest. "What exactly was going on back there? We've never seen you two blush like _that _before."

"And try not to cover it up," Dialga added firmly. "As the Bearer of Honesty, Applejack, you are not much of a liar. And we all know how you hate lying, Wolfurio." Applejack and Wolfurio sighed in reply, knowing that they got them there.

"Promise ya won't laugh?" Applejack answered. "I…I get…" She blushed before she finally fessed up. "I get shy 'round French hunks like Peter!"

"And I get shy around beautiful forest maidens like his guardian Virizion!" Wolfurio blurted out. Marvin, Spike, and their guardians blinked in reply.

"You think he's a hunk?" Marvin replied. "Well, coincidentally, Applejack, he thinks you're pretty cute yourself."

"And I don't blame you for finding her beautiful, Wolfurio," Dialga said to him. "She thinks you're quite handsome yourself."

"Yeah, but the problem is…" Applejack explained sheepishly, "ev'ry time a French guy comes near me with his fancy talk 'n' charm, I get more nervous than a worm 'n early mornin' that I tend to speak like a loony. I'm 'fraid I might say somethin' that might offend him."

"And whenever a forest maiden approaches me with her attraction towards me," Wolfurio sighed with embarrassment, "I couldn't think straight. And I'm afraid of saying something that's going to make her slap me in the face."

"And Peter has a tendency to rush things a little _too _quickly," Marvin sighed with a groan.

"Unlike Virizion," Dialga sighed with a shake of her head, "although she likes to flirt a little."

"How dya know _that_?" Applejack and Wolfurio asked with arched eyebrows.

"We knew them from college," the Martian and Time Dragon answered in unison.

"Oh…"

"Well, I'm sure if we can tell Peter and Virizion about your problem—" Spike started before Applejack shoved a tart into his mouth.

"That one's on me," she said quickly, "and don't y'all even _think _'bout it! If Peter learns I'm shy 'round guys like him, it might upset him. And I don't wanna do that!"

"And I don't want to break Lady Virizion's heart if she finds out I get nervous around girls like her," Wolfurio added quickly. "Please don't tell them?" The two boys and their guardians would have protested if it wasn't for the look they were giving them.

"Fine," Skyress finally said, "but _you_ will have to sooner or later on your own. Understand?" Applejack and Wolfurio sighed with both relief and defeat.

"Fine. Now if y'all would excuse me, I hafta go check up on Apple Bloom 'n' Babs Seed." She then left to look for her little sister and cousin.

"And I need to make sure Fraxure and Charmeleon aren't getting into the swords again," Wolfurio added, going off to find his little brother and cousin.

"Well, _now _what are we gonna do?" Spike asked after swallowing his chewed up tart.

"We help those two get together," Marvin answered, causing the little dragon to turn to him with shock.

"And that goes for their guardians as well," Dialga added, causing Skyress to turn to her in shock.

"But we promised Applejack—" the green phoenix started.

"They didn't say we can't convince Peter and Virizion to take it slowly for them." Spike and Skyress immediately noticed the sly look in their eyes.

"Ooh…I gotcha," Spike replied with a wink. Then the four of them headed into the farm fest to try and look for Peter and Virizion.


	5. College Buddies' Advice

**Ch.5: Advice from College Buddies**

About ten to fifteen minutes after their talk with Applejack and Wolfurio, Marvin, Dialga, Skyress, and Spike spotted Peter purchasing a glass of apple cider from a stand, and also saw Virizion buying an apple tart from another stand as well. With a nod to each in turn, they went up to the skunk and his guardian.

"Hey, Peter," Marvin said when they went up to him. Peter turned to him and smiled.

"Hi, Virizion," Dialga greeted as well when they went up to her. Virizion turned to her and smiled.

"Ah, _mes amis_," Peter said to them. "I was wondering when you would return."

"Indeed_,_" Virizion concurred. "Did you find out what you were looking for?"

"Yeah, we did," Spike and Skyress answered.

"Ah, _tres bien_," Peter replied. "So what do you want to do now?"

"Well, we want to talk to you about…Applejack and Wolfurio," Marvin answered. Peter arched an eyebrow at him with interest as he took a sip of his cider, while Virizion did the same before taking a bite of her tart.

"Ah, _mais oui_," he replied in a lovestruck voice. "That energetic goddess…How is that fine _fleur de moi_?"

"And That Haos Knight," the Grassland Pokemon added in a lovestruck voice as well. "How is that fine Justice Bringer doing?"

"Applejack's alright," Spike answered, "but we think you might be rushing it with her too quickly, Peter."

"Wolfurio's fine also," Skyress added. "But we also think that you might be acting a little too flirty with him, Virizion."

"Oh?" they asked, intrigued by this piece of news.

"Yes," Marvin answered. "Remember back at the university when the girls would run off whenever you tried to woo them, Peter?"

"Also, Virizion," Dialga added, "remember back at that time when the guys would run off whenever you tried to flirt with them?"

"I thought it was because of my scent," the skunk answered, pointing at his well-groomed tail. "I figured after _mon_ accident at the Old Spice factory, I'd have a better chance with _les filles_."

"And I always thought it was because of my beauty," Virizion added, gesturing to her well-groomed body. "I figured after paying a visit to the spa every so often, I'd have a better chance with _le chevalier_."

"Well, there are a lot of girls out there who…want to take things a little slowly before starting a relationship, Peter," Marvin explained. "As a college friend, I'm advising this so that you'd have a better chance with Applejack. If you rush it too quickly with Applejack, chances of you with her would be pretty slim." Peter then thought about this, sensing that his friend has a good point.

"Yes, and there are a lot of guys out there who... want to take things a little slowly before starting a relationship, Viri," Dialga explained. "As a college friend, I'm advising this so you'd have a better chance with Wolfurio. If you act too flirty with Wolfurio, chances of you with him would be pretty slim." Virizion then thought about this, sensing that her friend has a good point as well.

"Well, what should we do about it?" the Grassland Pokemon asked.

"Well," Skyress answered with a bit of thinking, "you could start by apologizing about your rushing it earlier. Then you can ask them to show you around the farm."

"That just might work," Peter replied. "They seems like the forgiving type, _non_?" The six of them then looked around until they spotted Applejack and Wolfurio at another stand, explaining to Scootaloo, Gabite, Dragonair, and Sweetie Belle how the game it's playing works.

"There they are," Marvin said, pointing them out to the skunk and his guardian.

"Now remember," Dialga said to them. "Take it slow, and get acquainted with them first. Think you can do that?

"_Mais oui_," Virizion answered before she and Peter up to them.

"Okay, think y'all can do it?" Applejack asked the younger fillies and their dragon guardians, who nodded to them. "A'righty! Go fer it!"

"Yeah!" Wolfurio cheered. "Give it your best shot!" They then stood back and watched as their little sister and brother's friends started playing the game and as Peter and Virizion went up to them.

"You certainly know how it's done," Peter said to them.

"Oh, I've picked up a few pointers from—" Applejack started before she stopped, and she and Wolfurio turned to see Peter and Virizion standing next to them. "Whoa!" Applejack jumped with a blushing cry of surprise. "P-Pe-Peter! Y-Ya surprised me!"

"Vi...Virizion!" Wolfurio cried in shock, withdrawing the Lightforce Lance from her throat. "You surprised me!" Virizion placed a hoof on the mark where the lance had been, and winced. Wolfurio blushed deeply.

"_Mon _sincerest apologies, Applejack," Peter said to her with a nod. "I only wish to apologize about earlier." The Pony's blush started to subside at what he said.

"My sincerest apologies as well, Wolfurio," the forest maiden said to the Haos Knight with a nod. "I only wish to apologize about earlier also." His blush started to subside at what she said.

"A-Apologize?" the shocked Haos Knight and orange mare replied.

"_Mais oui_," Peter explained. "I didn't mean to rush it. Every time I see a fine young lady, I just can't control myself. And you just…stole _mon couer_." Sweetie Belle, Dragonair, Gabite, and Scootaloo overheard this and turned to them.

"Awwww…" Applejack blushed at this remark. Wolfurio glared at Peter, his eyes burning with a "Break her heart and I'll break your face" glare.

Peter gulped nervously. Normally he wasn't intimidated by anything, a quality that had earned him his position as a knight of the Royal Guard, but Wolfurio was pretty intimidating, his gleaming silver armor glimmering in the sun, and that massive energy lance... that could run him through with a single swipe...

"And I didn't mean to rush it either, Wolfurio," Virizion said, looking down sheepishly as the other guardian turned to her with surprise. "The thing is, whenever I see a fine young male guardian, _mon couer_ is set ablaze. And…" She looks up at him with a timid giggle. "You've set it on fire." Wolfurio blushed in reply.

"Okay, if this keeps on getting cute," Gabite laughed, "I'm gonna go get a camera." Dragonair and the girls laughed at the comment.

"Oh, I…I don't know what to say," Applejack replied. "Except…it's a'right. I guess I should've explained m'self." Peter only took her front hoof into hers and patted it with a smile.

"Me as well, my lady." Wolfurio said, forgetting about his anger at Peter when Virizion nuzzled against him. His blush intensified as he took her hoof into his hand and gently kissed it with a smile.

"No need, _cherie_," Peter replied to Applejack. "Although we would like le tour of your home."

"That way," Virizion added, "we can get better acquainted." Applejack and Wolfurio smiled at their kind words.

"We'd like that," Applejack replied.

"We can start by showing you the orchards we have here," Wolfurio added. So the four of them walked of to see the orchard and the rest of the farm.


	6. Bedroom Surprise

**Ch.6: Bedroom Surprise**

Meanwhile in Canterlot, Princess Celestia and Lady Arceus were heading for their room to look over a few documents. They know that their sisters Luna and Giratina have asked them to rest for the rest of the day while they take care of the rest of their work, but looking into a couple of papers isn't going to hurt. They'll never know when they might have gotten a letter from Twilight and Drago.

A short while later, the Princess and Lady have reached the doors to their bedroom. Four guards were standing by them, a green Pegasus, a yellow Pegasus, a grayish-violet Unicorn, and a dark purple Unicorn.

The green Pegasus has a blue-green mane and tail, yellow eyes, and a Cutie Mark of an eye emitting colorful spirals. The yellow Pegasus has a red mane and tail, blue eyes, and a red fencing sword Cutie Mark. The grayish Unicorn has a violet mane and tail, purple eyes, and a purple DNA strand Cutie Mark. And the dark purple Unicorn has a light purple mane and tail, shiny red eyes, and an indigo cannon Cutie Mark.

"I don't believe we have seen anypony like you four before," Celestia said to them, arching her eyebrow with a bit of suspicion.

"Are you new?" asked the equally suspicious Arceus.

"We are, Your Highness and Excellency," the green guard answered.

"This is our first day on the job," added the gray-violet guard.

"Your royal sisters ask that we stand on guard for you so you won't be disturbed," the yellow guard then added. Celestia and Arceus still have their doubts about them, but so far, they have shown no signs of imposters.

"Very well," Celestia sighed, "but be sure to come to us when we call you. Understand?"

"Yes, Your Highness," the dark purple guard answered as the guards simultaneously bowed. She and Arceus then went into their room and closed the doors. Once they did, the four of them sighed with relief.

"I thought she wasss going to sssee right through thessse disssguisssesss," the green guard hissed, his voice now that of Kaa's.

"Yesss," hissed the yellow guard, his voice now that of Hiss', "essspecially with a certain ssspeech impediment of oursss."

"You're worried about your speech impediments?" groaned the dark purple guard, his voice now that of Genesect. "I think I'm going to collapse in this armor."

"But you're a armor-clad robot," stated the gray guard, his voice now that of Mewtwo.

"Not in _this _getup, I'm not."

Back with Princess Celestia and Lady Arceus, they have just entered their room with a content sigh. They could use a good rest as they look into a few documents. Slowly removing her shoes so as to give her hooves a rest, Celestia slowly climbed into her soft bed and began to look into her papers. As she did, Arceus removed the royal scarf around her neck and set it aside and climbed into her own bed to look into her own papers.

Despite the peace and quiet in the room, the Alicorn and Alpha Pokemon couldn't concentrate on the papers and keep getting the feeling that something's off. Everything in the room seems to be in place, but…it does nothing to calm the short hairs standing up on end at the back of their necks. Celestia didn't even notice parts of her blanket slowly morphing into a lion arm and an eagle claw…until they wrapped around her and held her in a strong embrace.

"Tia!" Arceus cried before her own blanket sprouted out armored arms with claws and wrapped around her to pull her back into her bed.

"What is this?!" Celestia cried with surprise. "He—" She was suddenly cut off when another part of her blanket flew to her face, but it didn't gag her. Instead it transformed into the head of a familiar creature before said head pressed his lips into hers. Discord! As the fuzzy feeling washed over her again, Celestia slowed down her struggling. A minute later, their lips parted.

"Discord, get—" Arceus started before another part of her blanket transformed into the head of Razenoid and silenced her with a kiss as well. She struggled before giving in to him. As the two guardians kissed, their partners looked at each other.

"Surprise~" Discord sang to Celestia's blushing face. "You should've seen your cute face; priceless." Celestia quickly shook her head to clear it.

"Let go of me, Discord!" she cried, struggling to get out of his grip. "Guards!"

"No use hurting your voice box, my little swan," he purred. "I've locked the doors and soundproofed the room. And don't you worry; Kaa, Mewtwo, Genesect, and Hiss will make certain that we _won't _be disturbed." The white Pony sighed with realization.

"I should have known there was something off about those two new guards," she mumbled. Discord only chuckled in reply as Arceus and Razenoid pulled apart from their kiss.

"Oh, don't worry about them," Razenoid purred. "You two have plenty of time to yourselves now…as do Arceus and I." He then nuzzled into his Pokemon's soft neck as she whimpered. Discord then turned Celestia's head so she'd face him, and he pressed his lips into hers once again, holding her in his sweet embrace.

Meanwhile, outside of Celestia and Arceus' room, Luna and Giratina were just making their way down the hall when they spotted Kaa, Hiss, and their guardians standing on guard at their sisters' bedroom doors. She then made her way up to them.

"Who are you four?" Luna asked them.

"I do not recall seeing your faces," Giratina added, narrowing her eyes at them.

"We are new recruits, Your Highness and Excellency," Kaa answered quickly, standing up straight and firm.

"It is our first day on the job," Mewtwo added.

"I see," Luna replied, still suspicious.

"And what, pray tell, are you doing standing outside of our sisters' bedroom?" asked the also suspicious Giratina.

"Dis—I mean, Princess Celestia and Lady Arceus asked that she not be disturbed," Genesect answered, almost letting out Discord's name.

"Forgive us," Hiss added, "but their ordersss."

Luna and Giratina arched their eyebrows at each other. Dis? Making the _s _in "orders" longer? These four must be Discord and Razenoid's henchmen in disguises! Discord and Razenoid must have their sisters locked up in their room with them! But if they try to rescue Celestia and Arceus, they might do something drastic. Kaa and Hiss could pull off their hypnotic abilities on them, Mewtwo and Genesect could hold them with their psychic powers, or Discord and Razenoid might take their sisters away again. They have to go get help without their knowing about it.

"Very well, then," Giratina replied, trying to act calm.

"Carry on," Luna added.

"Yes, Your Highness," they replied with salutes. They then left them calmly and with a steady pace. But when they turned at the corner where the disguised snakes and Pokemon won't see them, they made a dash for it. There are only three groups that can help them save their sisters: the Bearers of Harmony, their beloved, and their guardians.


	7. Petite Filly

**Ch.7: Ma Belle Petite Filly**

Back at Sweet Apple Acres, the sun was setting halfway into the horizon as everypony was preparing for the evening/night half of the charity farm fest. Among them were Peter and Applejack, who had a good time together throughout the fest. Virizion had returned tugging a protesting Wolfurio by the ear, then kindly asked him to show her around the farm. Agreeing, the blushing Haos Knight showed her. The two guardians grew closer as the day advanced. The filly showed the new knight around the farm, showing him the fields where they grow their crops and the orchards where they grow their popular apples.

After the tour, Applejack introduced Peter to the family as they were making apple fritters. Apple Bloom and Babs Seed invited Peter to join them, but he humbly stated that he has never made apple fritters before (he learned _French_ cooking at college, but not _American_). Applejack, having forgetting about her shyness around French hunks, happily offered to show him how it's done. And let me tell you, he was quite the fast learner and a great student.

Virizion then joined Wolfurio and his fellow Knights in making their prized weapons, the Haos Blades. Virizion didn't know how to make them, but with the help of Wolfurio, she learned very quickly and was a great student.

After the four of them have made plenty of apple fritters and weapons into the evening, the Apple family happily announced that it was time for the Farm Fest Dance, a dance that the charity fest holds to celebrate meeting its charitable goal. Some of the dancers were friends; others were dancers. The Blade Knights followed it up by allowing the current head of the family, General Metagross, to prepare the enormous Blade cake with the help of Trister and Kyogre.

At the side of the makeshift dance floor, Peter and Applejack watched delight as Pinkie Pie, Big Mac, Trister, and Kyogre were dancing with the Cutie Mark Crusaders and the Circle of Evolution Seekers to an upbeat song.

"_Tres mignon, non?_" Peter asked Applejack. She only turned to him with an arched eyebrow.

"Beg yer pardon?" Peter only smiled at her in amusement.

"In my tongue, it means 'very adorable'."

"Oh," she laughed. "Sorry; I don't know much French. Usually, I just call it 'fancy'. Uh, you ain't offended 'r' anythin', are ya?"

_Mais non_," he answered. "I understand completely. You call it that because it seems so high-class, _non_?"

"Yeah, 'n' I figured that's why Rarity likes to 'talk fancy' herself." The two of them laughed at the joke.

Virizion turned to Wolfurio and cracked a grin.

"Would you like to dance?" Wolfurio blushed, the armor on his helmet turning bright red. He mumbled a sure. Virizion's grin grew wider as she grabbed the Haos Knight and pulled him to the dance floor.

"Dyaah!" He cried out since his love interest was strong. His friends and their lovers broke down into laughter, Rayquaza hanging onto Helios's neck while the Darkus Dragonoid was howling like a banshee. Drago and Dialga were laughing loudly, the latter hanging onto the former's neck and kissing him. Trister and Kyogre simply smiled with an "Awwww…"

Just then, Babs' mother spoke up through the megaphone.

"Alright, everypony! Now we have a special song picked out for all the couples here." The song then began: a slow song. Applejack then watched as her friends began dancing with their lovers: Twilight with Marvin; Rainbow with Lionwing; Fluttershy with Pyrus; and Pinkie with Big Mac.

Wolfurio also watched his friends dance with their lovers as well: Drago with Dialga; Helios and Rayquaza; Boulderon and Groudon; and Trister and Kyogre.

Zekrom also took Reshiram into his claws for a duet, and Taylean even offered to show Skyress how to waltz, much to the little phoenix's delight. Shining also took Cadence into his arms for a waltz, and Rarity offered to show Spike how to waltz, much to the little dragon's delight.

_Look how she lights up the sky_

_Ma belle petite filly_

_So far above me, yet I_

_Know her heart belongs to only me_

Wolfurio was ashamed at first to ask Virizion to dance. But after some nudging from General Metagross, he reluctantly walked up to her.

"M-May I h-have this d-dance, mi-milady?" he stuttered. She noticed the nervous look on his face and offered him her hoof.

"I'd be delighted," she answered. He only turned away with a blushing smile as they went up to the dance floor and began waltzing together.

Peter noticed the sad smile on Applejack's face immediately and smiled before offering her his hand.

"May I have this dance, _mademoiselle_?" he asked her. She only turned away with a slight blush.

"I…I've never waltz 'fore," she stated humbly. He only took her front hoof gently and guided her onto the dance floor, surprising her as she then followed him.

"Trust me," he assured her kindly. "If I can bake fritters, you can dance le waltz." Applejack smiled in reply as she then let him take her into his arms.

_Je t'adore, je t'aime, petite filly_

_You're my queen of my light_

_So pure, so bright_

She stood up on her hind legs as he helped her put one front hoof on her shoulder and took her other hoof into the hand of his opposite arm. Her blush deepened a little as he then put his arm around her waist.

"Just relax," he instructed softly, "and follow my lead."

_To someone as beautiful as she_

_Who loves someone like me_

_Love always finds a way, it's true_

_And I love you, petite filly_

_Oooh, yeah_

The two of them then began to dance to the song together very slowly, Applejack following Peter's lead. She can see that she can learn faster if she dances with a pro, and she's starting to get the hang of it.

"Just remember to look at me and not your feet," Peter instructed. "You'll dance better if you don't think about your feet."

"Sorry," she replied, looking up at her dancing partner with a sheepish smile. As the two of them danced, fireflies started to dance around them as if the whole thing was planned for them.

_Oooh, love is beautiful_

_Love is wonderful_

_Love is everything, do you agree?_

_Mais oui!_

Applejack couldn't help but look up at Peter's face and smile. He's been so sweet to her. And thanks to him, she has gotten over her shyness around guys like him.

She laughed a little with him when he pulled her into a dip. Their laughter subsided when they looked into each other's eyes. Granny Smith green into dark chocolate brown and vise versa. They slowly began to smile at each other as they started to edge their faces closer to each other slowly.

_Look how she lights up the sky_

_I love you, petite filly_

The blush on Applejack's face began to deepen the closer Peter got. Soon their lips will meet, and the two of them will have their first kiss…

BOOM! Wolfurio leaped away from Virizion and pushed Applejack away from Peter. Summoning his lance and shield, the Haos Knight stood protectively in front of his partner. Peter noticed the savage look on the normally calm and collected guardian's face, and drew his own sword, snarling back.

"Not so fast, skunk! You have to defeat me first in our Courtship Battle before you even think of getting Applejack as a girlfriend!" The Haos Knight shouted. Peter grinned.

"The bigger they are, the harder they fall, _mon ami_," he whispered under his breath.

As Virizion went up to her side, Applejack was still with shock. Wolfurio was the Haos Attribute bearer, and his weapons and armor are blessed by Lars Lion herself. She didn't think there was a chance Peter stood to defeat her guardian. Fear clutched at her chest as she began sobbing into Virizion's neck.

"Oh, there, there, _cherie_," she whispered soothing as she stroked her shaking back. Both combatants turned to the orange mare and Grassland Pokemon, and their bloodthirsty faces immediately turned into worried looks.

FLASH! Suddenly, there was a flash of light, and everyone cried out with surprise! They all turned to see Princess Luna and Lord Giratina standing before them. Applejack and Peter stood up straight before the skunk, Shining, Zekrom, and Virizion bowed before the Princess of the Night and Lady of the Dead. Twilight, Cadence, Reshiram, and Drago, noticing the look of distress on the ghost dragon and blue Alicorn's faces, quickly rushed over to them.

"Princess Luna!" Twilight said to her.

"Lady Giratina!" Drago called to her.

"What is wrong in Canterlot?" Reshiram asked.

"Is everything alright in Canterlot?" Cadence asked.

"I fear not, dear nieces," Luna answered before she and Giratina turned to Twilight and Drago. "Twilight Sparkle and Titanium Dragonoid, Giratina and I are in desperate need of the assistance of you and your friends."

"Discord and Razenoid have our sister in their clutches again," Giratina explained. "This time, they have them locked up in their room with them."

"Aw, man!" Rainbow groaned, giving herself a hoof-palm. "Doesn't that mish-mash nut _ever _quit?!"

"All these times!" Helios muttered, shaking his head. "I'm getting so tired of dealing with that psychopath!"

"When it comes to Discord's love for my sister and Razenoid's love for Lady Arceus," Luna answered with a sigh, "I'm afraid they _never _will quit."

"Your Highness," Peter said to Luna with his head down, "I wish to aid _la soeur de mon capitan_ and her friends in saving your sister."

"And Your Excellency," Virizion added to Giratina with her head down as well, "I shall help as well in assisting Titanium Dragonoid and his friends in saving Lady Arceus." Luna and Giratina nodded in reply.

"Very well, Sir Peter and Lady Virizion," Giratina then said. "As a knight of the Royal Guard and a Guardian of the Royal Knights, we are sending you both to aid the Bearers of Harmony and the Bearers of Power in the rescue of our sisters. They will need all the help they can get." Applejack turned to Peter with concern.

"Peter, are you sure ya wanna do this?" she asked. "I mean, a fight with him is as wild as ridin' a wild bull in a rodeo." Peter only turned to her with a smile as Wolfurio turned to Virizion with the same worried face.

"Viri, are you sure want to go too?" he asked. "I mean, a fight with Razenoid is as wild and unpredictable as a fight with Chaos itself!"

"I understand, _mon_ brave guardian," she answered, caressing Wolfurio's chin. "But is my duty as a guardian to help others in need. Especially the Princesses or Ladies. Besides, I can't bear the thought of any harm coming to you or your friends." Wolfurio nodded. That had to be the sweetest thing she had ever said to him.

"I understand, _chere_," Peter said to Applejack as she gently held up her chin, "but it is my duty as a knight to help others, including _la famille royale_. Besides, I cannot bear the thought of any harm coming to you and your friends." Applejack blushed in reply. That has to be the sweetest thing he ever said to her.

"Just…try to be careful," she requested. "A'right?"

"Of course," he replied, kissing her on the forehead. Applejack's blush became deeper, but she smiled in reply.

"Try to be careful yourself, Viri," Wolfurio said to the green guardian. "The last thing I want to happen is you falling to Razenoid, and me having to patch you back up again."

"_Je comprende,_" she said, kissing his cheek to make him blush.

"C'mon, guys," Twilight cried to her friends, her guardian, and his friends. "Let's go!"


	8. Action Plans

**Ch.8: Night Rescue**

Back with Princess Celestia and Lady Arceus, they are still trapped in their bedroom with Discord and Razenoid. Discord was busy massaging Celestia's back as she lied on her stomach in her bed. Around them were lit scented candles and soft music. And outside, the skies have dark soothing colors to indicate evening becoming night.

At the other side of the room, Razenoid held Arceus in his arms, gently stroking her neck while humming ancient songs from the time when they were created. Arceus sighed. It was so relaxing lying in Razenoid's arms, but she wanted to escape...

Celestia wanted to escape as well, but Discord's magic had made her room immune to her own magic, practically nullifying her teleportation spells. She wanted to concentrate on a plan of escape, but his hands caressing her back was making it impossible to do so. With each stroke, jolts of soothing pleasure surged through her body. She moaned with a whimper after what felt like the tenth jolt, causing Discord to smile down at her. Arceus groaned softly as Razenoid's huge black claws gently massaged a knot in her neck.

"Feels so good, doesn't it?" Discord purred into Celestia's ear before kissing her neck. "I've a feeling you've missed my caress…"

"Oh, Discord," she sighed. She simply nuzzled her cheek into his with a smile.

"Feels so good, Arcy?" Razenoid whispered into her ear before kissing her forehead. "I've a feeling you missed my caress after all these years..." A definite sign that he remembers his past self Phantom Dharak but shows no sign of doing anything about it.

"Oh, Razenoid..." Arceus sighed. She simply nuzzled his neck with a smile.

Outside of the room, Kaa and Hiss were standing on guard in their disguises. Unfortunately, all that standing around on guard was boring them out. Kaa couldn't even stop yawning. Mewtwo and Genesect were struggling to stay awake also as they stood guard at their side, their eyelids drooping then rising up again.

"Argh... I can't stay awake..." Genesect moaned, sleepy beyond all relief.

"Me...Me neither..." Mewtwo mumbled, his eyes slowly closing as he let out a gentle snore.

"If I knew ssstanding on guard wasss going to be thisss boring," Kaa mumbled to Hiss, "I should have brought sssomething to keep myssself awake."

"Sssame here," Hiss yawned. "I can barely…keep my eyesss open." As they were talking, the rescue team from Ponyville was spying on them from around the corner of the hall.

"What are they complaining about?" Rainbow asked Marvin, who was using a radio disk in his wristwatch to listen in on them.

"Apparently, they're getting rather sleepy," the Martian answered. Shining turned to him with an arched eyebrow as Dialga's temporal powers turned back time, and she heard them talk.

"They're getting sleepy alright," she said to Drago. Zekrom smiled.

"You powers can do that?" He asked, impressed. Drago smiled.

"And your Martian technology can do that too?" Shining asked Marvin with an impressed tone in his voice.

"You should've seen the handheld print-scanning laser pen he invented in Inventions 101," Peter stated proudly. "Your sister's dating an intelligent guy."

"Yeah, I kinda noticed it myself," Shining chuckled. "But we still need to figure out how to get past those two imposters."

"I say we cut them into pieces!" Zekrom growled. The Black Yin Dragon looked ready to fight, his claws flexing and electricity cackling in an arc around him.

"Calm down, love," Reshiram cooed, rubbing her enraged husband's neck gently with one of her silver claws. Zekrom stopped, and started purring.

"Well, I've read that in some exotic countries back in my world," Lionwing stated with some thought, "humans would charm snakes with the music of a flute."

"The same with me," Rayquaza said. "Humans would use the Azure Flute to make any Pokemon, either good or bad, fall into a deep sleep."

"Good thinking, guys," Pinkie said.

"But... where are we going to get flutes?" asked Trister. "I mean, the Azure Flute's one of Lady Arceus's personal possessions!"

"I...uh, have the Azure flute right here," Drago answered, a light blush forming on his cheeks. He pulled out the gleaming blue flute from his bag.

"How in the Paladin's name did you get the flute, Drago?" Helios asked, shocked.

"Well... I asked Lady Arceus if I could borrow her flute so I can play it for my date with Dialga... Perfect romance, if you know what I mean..." Drago explained, blushing even harder.

"Uh…I have a flute too," Pyrus stated sheepishly before pulling a small golden flute out of his side pack. The others blinked with surprise.

"And…why do have a flute with you?" asked Spike.

"I had it with me to practice on with some of Fluttershy's bird friends," the older dragon answered. "I was going to play a song for Fluttershy for our date…it was going to be a surprise."

"Oh…" Rarity replied as Fluttershy blushed. "How sweet…"

"You're so romantic, sweetheart..." Dialga said, kissing Drago's cheek to make him blush. "I'd love to hear it."

"Well," Fluttershy said timidly, "I would love to hear it, too, Pyrus."

"Great idea, you two," Applejack replied. "One song from those thar flutes, and those four'll be sleepin' like a bunch o' worn out foals." Peter smiled at her.

"You should've have told me were a poet with your metaphors," he teased, making her blush.

"Well, uh," she answered sheepishly, "I'm not sure I consider myself one."

"You are far too modest," he replied, "but in a sweet and honest way." Wolfurio growled in reply before Virizion placed her hoof gently on his hand to calm him down.

"Now you know why she's the Bearer of Honesty," Marvin stated as he activated a different device in his wristwatch and turned to Pyrus and Drago. "Okay, you two. All you need to do is play your flute into the wristwatch, and the song will flow out and towards the snakes and Pokemon."

"Your new boyfriend never fails to amaze me, Twily," Shining chuckled to his little sister.

"Now you know why I love him so much," she replied, wrapping her front leg around Marvin's neck and kissing him. The Martian simply blushed as Pyrus and Drago got the flutes ready. Holding their heads before the wristwatch, they started to play a melody on each flute. Sweet and soothing music began to flow out of the instruments, through the wristwatch and disk, and over to the henchmen. They reached their ears, and they began to feel drowsier than before.

"Where'sss that…*yawn*…musssic coming from?" asked Kaa.

"I don't know" Hiss yawned, "but…it sssoundsss ssso…sssoothing…zzz…" The two snakes-turned-Pegasus guards fell asleep within a matter of seconds, folding their legs beneath themselves and lowering their heads into their folded front legs. Genesect and Mewtwo, upon hearing the music, fell to the ground, falling asleep almost instantly from the lovely melody of the Azure Flute. Pyrus and Drago then stopped their songs when he saw the four guards fall asleep.

"Oh, Drago..." Dialga whispered as she hugged her boyfriend and nuzzled him tenderly. He blushed more deeply.

"Nice work, Pyrus," Lionwing said to him as Fluttershy hugged him.

"Oh, Pyrus," she said to her boyfriend. "Your song was simply beautiful…" She then kissed him on the cheek, making him blush a deeper shade of red than his scales.

"Oh…"

"C'mon," Big Mac whispered before they crept up to the doors. Spike immediately spotted a key tied around Kaa's neck.

"There's the key to the bedroom," he whispered to Twilight. With a nod, Twilight used her magic to untie the string. When the knot came undone, Kaa suddenly began to stir. Everyone held their breath as he then rolled to the side with a soft moan, allowing the violet Unicorn to slip the key out of the string with ease. Using her magic once more, she carefully pulled the key out of the string and held it up with a smile of victory.

"Got it," she whispered before turning to the door. She then put the key into the keyhole and turned it slowly so as not to make a sound…

_Click_…They all winced silently and kept still, but the disguised snakes and Pokemon kept on sleeping peacefully. Silently breathing sighs of relief, the group then turned back to the door as Taylean slowly and quietly turned the doorknob and slowly opened the door, using Shining's sound-nullifying spell to keep the hinges quiet and not creak.

Once the door was open by a slight crack, Twilight peaked inside said crack and kept herself from gagging with disgust. Discord was lying in Celestia's bed with the princess, massaging her back lovingly and whispering soft and sweet nothings into her ear. Drago peeked inside too, and saw Razenoid nuzzled and massaged Arceus.

"What the hey's going on in there?" Skyress asked.

"Well, Razenoid's massaging and cuddling with Lady Arceus..." Drago answered with a look of disgust, "but it doesn't look like she's resisting."

"And Discord's massaging the princess' back and whispering into her ear," Twilight added.

"How dare they hold the Princess and Lady captive like that against their will!" Peter cried before charging into the room.

"Leave Razenoid to me!" Wolfurio cried as he followed his rival into battle with Applejack and Virizion calling after them.

"Peter! Wolfurio! NO!"


	9. Knights Vs Demons

**Ch.9: Knights Vs. Demons**

Discord and Razenoid shot their head up from next to their sweethearts when someone burst through the doors, surprised and startled as to how someone could get through when the doors are locked in the first place and Kaa alone had the key. Their surprise grew when they saw that the ones who burst through the door were Wolfurio and a skunk dressed like he's one of the guards.

"I should have known you would interfere," Razenoid growled at Wolfurio as he got up from the bed.

"I won't let you hurt the Lady of Light, demon!" Wolfurio growled as a black-bladed sword appeared in his opponent's hand.

"If it's a fight you want," the black Bakugan replied, "it's a fight you'll get." The two of them then began their sword fight with Arceus and Virizion watching from the sidelines.

"Sir Peter!" Celestia cried when she saw the newest knight of her captain/nephew-in-law's Royal Guard. Her lover turned to her with confusion.

"You know this guy?"

"He's one of my new knights under the command of Captain Shining Armor," she explained.

"_Oui_, and it is _mon _duty to protect the princess from those who hold her captive against her own will," the skunk added before holding up his sword. "_En guarde!_" Discord just smirked at him in reply. He has to admit that for a French skunk that smells like men's body wash fresh from the bottle, he's pretty brave to take on a creature of chaos. He then stood up from the bed, snapped his fingers, and took hold of the hilt of a sword that had appeared beside him.

"If it's a fight you want," he replied, standing before Peter, "then it's a fight you'll get!" The two of them then began their sword fight with the others looking on. Peter may be skilled with a sword from all that training in the university's fencing team, but Discord is just as good as he is. He can practically feel himself beginning to get tired, but he had to keep on fighting him for Princess Celestia…for Captain Shining Armor…for Applejack…

Wolfurio felt himself tiring as well as he fought with Razenoid. But he will keep on fighting! For Lady Arceus…For Applejack…For Zekrom…For Virizion...

Peter can practically hear his beloved Applejack cheering him on, making up for the energy he was loosing. So he kept on going, despite the cramps in his side. Discord smiled with admiration for his determination. Wolfurio did too, slashing with his lance like a lunatic at Razenoid.

"You're quite spirited for one who's starting to break a sweat," Discord replied, "but are…quick enough?" As he said those last two words, he swung his tail under Peter's feet, making him fall to his side. When he did and hit the floor, Applejack felt fear shoot through her like an arrow when he cried out and clutch his arm. He must have broken it when he fell!

Razenoid lashed out with his claws, clashing against Wolfurio's shield with a clang of sparks. But as Wolfurio was about to smash Razenoid with the shield, Razenoid wrapped his tail around Wolfurio's leg, before knocking him into the wall with a powerful punch. Wolfurio's leg crumpled, and he gave a cry of pain.

"PETER!" Applejack cried, running to his side, not even noticing her fallen guardian, and holding him up carefully. "Are ya a'right?"

"I wish I was," he groaned, slowly standing up. "I think I might've broken my arm." Discord just smiled at him arrogantly.

Wolfurio's heart was about to be broken. Applejack had rushed to the skunk rather then him... her own guardian! Virizion however appeared behind him and held him tenderly, looking down at his broken leg, she bit her bottom lip and tried to repair it with her magic.

"Wolfie, please hang on!" she begged, making him look down at her as Razenoid slowly advanced towards them.

"That must hurt more than it looks," Discord stated as his sword vanished from his hand. A look of anger in her eyes, Applejack stood in front of Peter to protect him.

"Don't ya dare hurt him, ya overgrown varmint!" she yelled.

"Oh, now isn't that cute?" the Draconequus replied, using his magic to lift the poor filly off of the ground. Before Virizion or Razenoid could stop him, Wolfurio leaped forward, tackling Discord and making him drop Applejack.

"Peter! Catch her!" he cried before Discord roared and slashed him in the face. Applejack, who was caught by the chaotic monster's tail, watched as Wolfurio roared as he staggered backwards, before Razenoid's tail wrapped around the Haos Knight's neck, slowly strangling him.

"The Bearer of Honest standing up for one of Celestia's newest knights," Discord then said, making her turn to him as he stood up. "And here I thought it were the knights themselves who—AUGH!"

While he was distracted, Peter used his good arm to pick up the sword and throw it at Discord like a spear, piercing him in the bat wing and making him drop Applejack. The skunk quickly caught her in his arms, fighting the pain in his broken one. Wolfurio grabbed his lance off the ground and stabbed the advancing Razenoid in the leg with it, making him howl in pain and stagger back, his tail loosening its grip from around the Haos Knight's throat, before the guardian whirled around and smashed his shield into Discord, slamming the Chaos Demon into the wall, before he stood protectively in front of Virizion, blood running down from the corner of his mouth, but he raised his shield and lance in a protective gesture.

"You... You are weak, wounded, and bleeding... and yet your still attempting to stand up to me. Brave, but pathetic," Razenoid said as his maw started to glow for a Dark Destruction.

"Peter! Now!" Wolfurio roared. He whirled his lance, and yellow tendrils of pure Haos energy came roaring out. They wrapped tightly around Razenoid and Discord.

"Wha-?!"" Razenoid and Discord cried, before Peter leaped up Wolfurio's back, and landed on his shield. With a roar, the Haos Knight launched the skunk towards Discord and Razenoid. Wielding his sword, Peter rolled down and executed a perfect, powerful Rolling Slash.

After he rolled back out, he sheathed his sword with a grin. Behind him, the bonds disappeared, and the two demons staggered to and fro, stunned from the powerful attack. The last thing they saw was a lance as bright as the stars hurtling towards them... The Spear Aegis slammed into them both, instantly knocking out Razenoid who crumbled the ground. Discord was knocked backwards into the wall.

Peter then leaned down and scooped up Applejack into his arms. Discord got up, nearly down for the count, but he helped up his guardian with a pulse of dark magic. Razenoid glared at the victors with a flash of purple light in his eyes, but he looked no shape to fight.

"Applejack, are you hurt?" Peter asked, looking down at her.

"I should be askin' ya that with that thar arm of yers," she answered him with a smile.

"Wolfurio!" Virizion cried as she caught her knight when he started to crumble to the ground. "Are you alright, _mon amour_?"

"Me?" he chuckled weakly. "You were the one putting yourself in danger by helping me when Razenoid was heading towards me." Discord, meanwhile, stepped back as he then pulled the sword out of wing with a grunt.

"_Discord," _he then heard Celestia cry out to him through her telepathy spell, _"are you alright?"_

"_I'll be fine," _he answered. _"I'm a fast healer, but I'll have to use the rest of my magic to heal myself. Sorry, Tia, but I'm afraid Razenoid and I have to retreat for now."_

"_I understand," _she answered.

_"Razenoid! You alright?" _Razenoid heard Arceus ask him from their mental link.

"_I'll be fine. I'm a fast healer, but Discord and I have to retreat right now, Arcy." _he replied.

"_That's fine, Razy; go ahead," _Arceus said as Discord then used his magic to bring the still sleeping Kaa, Mewtwo, Genesect, and Hiss to their side.

_"So…as you would say…catch you later?" _the Princess and Lady asked.

"_Catch you later," _the Draconequus and dark guardian answered before turning to the Bearers of Harmony and their comrades.

"You may have won tonight," Discord growled, "but I'll come back for Celestia."

"The same with me, you Attribute of Power Bearers," Razenoid growled, as Discord snapped his fingers, and they and their henchmen vanished in a flash.


	10. Winning Over

**Ch.10: Winning the Tom-Colt and Light Knight Over**

A short while later, Peter came out of the infirmary wing, his broken arm in a cast. Wolfurio came out too, his stabbed leg wrapped in bandages. Applejack, Shining Armor, Virizion, Zekrom, and Marvin were the first to approach them.

"Wolfurio, are you alright?" Zekrom asked. "You fought like a devil back there." Wolfurio smiled grimly, despite the sharp pain still present in his leg.

"Well, I couldn't let Razenoid or Discord get Applejack or Virizion now, could I?"

"Hey," Shining said to Peter. "How's your arm feeling?" The doctor from the Ponyville Hospital came out to answer his question.

"Peter's going to be just fine," he answered. "The X-rays show that he broke a bone in his arm, but it's not too serious. However, I'm afraid he'll have to keep his arm in that cast for some time. I'll expect him to keep off of it in the meantime and come see me two weeks from now so that we can check to see if his arm has fully healed."

"Understand, Doctor," Shining replied. "Thanks." The doctor also turned to Wolfurio.

"Wolfurio will be fine too," he added. "As a Haos Guardian, Light guardians always heal the fastest."

"Understood, Doctor," Zekrom said. "Thanks." The doctor then handed Wolfurio a bottle of medicine.

"As long as you take one of these per day for the next week, you'll be right as rain. I assure it, Wolfurio; These were personally made for me by your friend from the Everfree Forest Dusknoir, from a certain brand of plant that could heal broken bones in little time." The doctor then handed Peter a medicine bottle.

"While you are waiting for your arm to heal, Sir Peter," he added, "I recommend that you take one of these after each meal for the next two weeks. They're special calcium pills that Zecora made to help your broken arm heal a little faster."

"_Merci_, Doctor," he replied with a smile. As the doctor then left, Peter then turned to Shining Armor.

"I apologize for what happened, Capitan Armor," he replied. "I was only trying to help Princess Celestia."

"The same with me, Commander Zekrom." Wolfurio admitted. "I was being too headstrong and charged right into the battle."

"No need to apologize, you two," Zekrom replied with a smile. "You only did what you were asked to do."

"But just do us all a favor and take it easy for a while like the doctor asked, alright?" asked Shining.

" Sorry, sir, but that's a order I have to disobey," the skunk replied, gesturing to Wolfurio, who grinned and made a knife with his finger across his throat. Shining grimaced and turned to Wolfurio.

"Wolfurio, you have to call off that mad battle! My knight is wounded and is in no shape to engage a guardian in combat." Wolfurio shook his head.

"Sorry, Shining, but I can't," he answered. "That will be breaking Lady Arceus's laws." Big Mac then went up to Peter.

"Thanks fer savin' my sister," he said, shaking his good arm.

"Well, I couldn't let any harm come to her, now could I?" he replied humbly as he turned to Applejack, who blushed and looked away with a small smile.

"Hey, guys," Twilight said with a strange tone in her voice. "Don't we need to be somewhere else for a bit?" Marvin, Shining, and everypony and every-guardian else immediately got what she was talking about. Well, almost everypony…

"Not really," Pinkie Pie answered happily. "I can stand here all—"

"Let's go, Pinkie," Big Mac and Trister said, ushering the pink Pony down the hall with everyone else.

"Aww…" the pink filly whined. Soon Applejack and Peter were alone in the hall, just outside the infirmary wing, along with their guardians. Wolfurio grinned as Virizion came up and wrapped her hooves around his neck.

"Thank you for being such a great guardian, Wolf..." she whispered, nuzzling her head into his neck.

"Anything for you, Viri," the Haos Knight replied.

"So…Doc said yer gonna be fine," Applejack said to Peter shyly.

"Yes, he has," Peter replied, looking down at his arm before frowning. "I'm sorry…" Applejack turned to him with confusion.

"Fer what?"

"For getting hurt on you. I gave you my word that I'd be careful, and I got hurt in the end."

"Hey, don't beat yerself up," she replied reassuringly. "It's not yer fault ya got hurt; ya just didn't have time to react is all. And…I'm the one who should apologize." Peter turned to her to see her looking down in shame.

"For what? For trying to protect _moi_? You didn't know Discord was going to pick you up, chere. Beside, it didn't hurt that much when I caught you."

"I know," she stated, "but that ain't what I'm apologizin' 'bout. I'm apologizin' fer…not tellin' ya the truth."

"What truth?" he asked with slight confusion. She gulped with a sigh before answering.

"I never told ya this, but…the reason I was actin' strange when we first me was 'cuz…I get shy 'round French hunks like ya. Whenever I'm 'round a handsome feller with a French accent…I get more nervous than Fluttershy on her first day of school. I didn't tell ya this 'cuz I didn't wanna hurt yer feelin's." Peter just smiled at her before tilting her chin up with his finger.

"I already figured you're shy," he explained. "And I'm not offended; it was my own fault for rushing it. I only took Spike and Marvin's advice and took it slow by better acquainted with you so as to make it up to you. And it seems to me it helped get over your shyness." Applejack looked up at him with a smile before he took her by surprise by wrapping his good arm around her waist, causing her to stand up on her hind legs and wrap her front legs around his neck.

"So you think I'm a hunk, _non_?" he purred to her suavely.

"Whoa-hoo there, lover boy," she laughed. "What happened to gettin' acquainted first?"

"I thought we did when we had our dance," he teased. She then playfully thought about it.

"I can with that," she replied before starting to press her lips into his...Wolfurio started to walk up to stop them, but Virizion then stepped up and grabbed his hand. She wrenched him away and kissed him passionately.

"Don't you _ever_ scare me like that again, Wolfurio...Or I swear..." Virizion growled before he placed his fingers on her lips.

"I won't," he said before frowning. "But…I want to apologize to you too. I should have told you that I get shy around forest maidens like you. I didn't because I thought it would offend you."

"Oh, I'm not offended, _chere_," she giggled. "Actually, I think it's cute." Wolfurio blushed with a smile as she went on. "Besides, it was my fault for making you nervous with my flirting. So I took Dialga and Skyress' advice and took it slow for you." Wolfurio smirked at her before gathering her into his arms in a warm embrace.

"You think I'm cute, do you?" he purred suavely. "Well, that's something I can appreciate." He then pressed his lips into hers and kissed as their partners shared their first kiss.

At the other end of the hall, the fillies and female guardians watched them with a simultaneous "Awww…" while Spike, Shining, and the guys watched with knowing smiles. Cadence who's with them just smiled before resting her head against her husband's neck, and Luna and Celestia simply grinned at their friends. Reshiram snuggled into her husband's arms while Arceus and Giratina simply grinned.

While the others aren't looking, Celestia took out her red book and opened it to a blank page. She then place her horn on it and concentrated on her spell. On the page appeared Applejack and Peter sharing their first kiss with his good arm around her waist. The same with Arceus, who formed a picture of Wolfurio kissing Virizion.

Taking out her quill, the Lady wrote down the titles:

_Wolfurio's Green Maiden._

Taking out her quill, the Princess wrote down the title:

_Applejack's French Hero._

Just then, Wolfurio pulled from Virizion and turned to Peter, who had just pulled away from Applejack. He then levitated Applejack away to Virizion with his Haos Magic before healing both Peter's arm and his leg with it. Peter shook his firmly broken arm, staring at it in awe and guessing the doctor forgot about Wolfurio's special ability. The Haos Knight grinned.

"Well now, Peter. Ready for our courtship battle?" he asked, summoning his lance and shield and cracking a smile. Peter simply smiled back, before drawing his own sword.

"Ready when you are, Wolfurio." The Haos Knight then used his powers to fly them both out of the window so as to have more room. Applejack and Virizion then looked out the window, hoping that their healed injuries will be enough for the battle.


	11. Peter Vs Wolfurio

The song is Angel of Darkness by Alec C. Enjoy!

**Ch. 11** **Courageous Skunk Knight Vs Honor-Bound Haos Knight: Angel of Darkness**

Wolfurio grinned as he placed the tip of the Lightforce Lance onto the ground, and a force field of Haos energy, identical to the ones the other Guardians used, formed around the skunk and Haos Knight. He then whirled his lance around his head before pointing it straight at Peter. Applejack and Virizion watched from the sidelines, desperately hoping that the skunk, like Marvin and Drago, could defeat the Haos Knight, or at least like Big Mac and Trister tie him.

Outside, the other guardians and their former opponents, except for Taylean, grinned, remembering their own Courtship Battles and wondering what this one will lead to.

"Let's duel, shall we?" he said, lifting the Order Shield in his other hand. The skunk knight grinned in reply as he drew his sword from its sheath with his free hand, the other hand making a taunting gesture towards the Haos Guardian.

**Wolfurio: **_Angel Of Darkness _

_Angel Of Darkness _

_The world is in your hands _

_But I will fight until the end _

"_Oui_, Wolfurio, I am ready," the skunk replied, before charging at Wolfurio.

The Haos Knight was the most balanced of the Circle of Guardians. The others were more suited to one single attribute. For example, Taylean was the master of speed. Boulderon was the embodiment of strength. Helios was the expert at long-range combat. Trister was a legend at confounding and confusing his enemies, while Drago was the most powerful. Wolfurio was balanced in both powerful offense and stout defense. The Lightforce Lance could easily slice through steel, while the Order Shield could deflect the strongest of attacks if used right. Peter was making a horrible mistake at charging at him...

**Peter: **_Angel Of Darkness _

_Angel Of Darkness _

_They'll follow your commands _

_But I will fight and I will stand _

Peter stabbed at Wolfurio, aiming for his chest. The Haos Knight anticipated this and easily deflected the blow with the Order Shield. He then attacked Peter's legs with a low sweep, causing him to stumble. This was the opportunity the Haos Knight wanted. He attacked with a powerful Terra Seal, smashing the ground open beneath Peter's feet, before following it up with a powerful shield smash into Peter's chest, knocking the skunk flying head over heels into the gaping hole created by the move.

Wolfurio then smashed the ground with the tip of the lance, and the hole closed in around the skunk, rendering him immobile and helpless. Wolfurio took his time advancing on the helpless skunk, a nasty grin adorning his face as he lifted the lance and aimed the tip right at Peter's head.

"Pathetic for a knight of the Royal Guard, don't ya think?" Wolfurio taunted with a leering grin.

**Wolfurio: **_When darkness falls _

_Pain is all _

**Peter: **_The Angel Of Darkness _

_Will leave behind _

**Both: **_And I will fight _

Peter's vision flashed red as he snarled. Wolfurio was the only obstacle standing between him and Applejack's relationship, just like Pyrus and Big Mac before him; he was being influenced by the power of love. He broke out of the ground with a thundering growl, and Wolfurio's eyes widened as he recoiled in surprise, but not before Peter was able to slash a cut on his cheek armor with his whirling blade. Wolfurio touched a hand to his bleeding cheek in surprise and shocked anger, before a snarling growl burst from his throat and he lunged at Peter, intending to run him through.

The skunk anticipated this, and leaped onto the thrusting lance and used the knight's own momentum to hurl him over his shoulder. Wolfurio went crashing into the ground, but quickly recovered and wrenched himself upright, an ugly snarl on his face as he activated his lance's energy reactor. Arcs of Haos energy cackled along the razor sharp length of the energy spear, and Wolfurio charged at Peter again, intent on obliterating the skunk.

**Wolfurio: **_The love is lost _

_Beauty and light _

_Have vanished from_

_Garden of delight _

**Peter: **_The dreams are gone _

_Midnight has come _

_The darkness is our new kingdom _

"Haos Power Slash!" Wolfurio roared as he smashed the blade of the lance into Peter's chest, the hyper-powered light easily slicing through the skunk's armor, and carved a massive scar onto his chest. Peter staggered backwards, his hand held to his bleeding chest, before Wolfurio smashed the blade of the lance into the ground. Instantly, giant Haos energy tendrils, similar to the ones used by Wolfurio against Discord and Razenoid, ripped their way out of the ground and whiplashed at Peter.

The skunk slashed and stabbed, desperately trying to keep the tendrils away, but there were too many, and they wrapped tightly around the skunk, binding his sword arm to his side and wrapping his whole body in Haos binds. Wolfurio then held his lance up, and the tendrils lifted the skunk into the air. Wolfurio then whirled the lance, and the tendrils leaped aside, each becoming a razor sharp blade of Haos energy. They slashed Peter all over, leaving several bleeding cuts over his body. Wolfurio then withdrew the lance, and the blades of energy exploded, burning Peter and hurling him over to Wolfurio, who lifted his shield and smashed it into Peter's back.

"PETER!" Applejack and Virizion screamed, tears running down their faces as they saw their partner and lover being pummeled by such a powerful attack.

**Peter: **_Angel Of Darkness _

_Angel Of Darkness _

_The world is in your hands_

_But I will fight until the end _

The skunk knight was hurled by the powerful force of the blow, sent reeling right into the wall of the force field, causing it to shake with the sudden, powerful impact. Peter then crumpled to the ground, weakened and injured badly from the attack. Wolfurio grinned at him, before he got back up, his sword still steady in his grip. Wolfurio's grin turned to a look of pure shock and disbelief that someone could get up from such a powerful attack.

"Th... thi... this is impossible! No pony or guardian ever took a full blow from my Lightforce Destruction and lived to tell the tale!" Peter gave a dark chuckle.

**Wolfurio: **_Angel Of Darkness _

_Angel Of Darkness _

_They'll follow your commands _

_But I will fight and I will stand _

"Then I seem to be the first." He then ran at Wolfurio, who assumed a defensive position, the Lightforce Lance aimed at the charging skunk, while he kneeled and held the Order Shield in front of him, protecting almost the whole of his front with three feet of Lars Lion's blessed Haos steel. The skunk simply grinned before vanishing in mid jump.

Wolfurio's eyes widened, before the skunk appeared behind him.

"Surprise." He whispered, before aiming a powerful blow at the knight. Wolfurio blocked the blow with the Order Shield, and then fought back furiously. The air literally shook with the intense energy given off by the dueling duo as they exchanged powerful blows, sparks rolling off the blades of the Lightforce Lance and Peter's sword. Wolfurio smashed the lance into the skunk's sword so powerfully that an earthquake formed around them, shattering rocks and breaking pieces in the ground.

**Peter: **_Hunt goes on _

_Deep in the night _

_Time to pray _

_Down on your knees _

**Wolfurio: **_You can't hide from the _

_Eternal light _

_Until my last _

_Breath, I will fight_

"You... will... not... win... this skunk!" Wolfurio snarled through gritted teeth as they struggled to overpower the other. Peter simply snarled back as he refused to back down, slicing the blade of his sword furiously against Wolfurio's lance. Wolfurio then pulled the lance back, before attacking with another low sweep. This time, however, Peter leaped above the attack, and then struck at Wolfurio's chest armor with a powerful slash of his sword.

Wolfurio deflected the blow with the Order Shield and retaliated with an overhead cut. Peter blocked the slash and moved in for a rolling slash. This pattern continued on for five whole minutes, one dodging the other's attacks, while the other tried every trick they knew to try and finish the fight. However, they were both master swordsmen, and knew the other's technique and style like the back of their hand.

**Peter: **_Now realize _

_The stars they die _

_Darkness has _

_Fallen in paradise _

**Wolfurio: **_But well be strong _

_And we will fight _

_Against the _

_Creatures of the night _

Wolfurio was a power fighter. He struck with utmost brutality and speed, to try and finish the fight as soon as possible. Peter, on the other hoof, was a defensive player. His defensive ability was almost impossible to penetrate, and he used his superior speed to outrun his lumbering opponents. They were, in all thought, completely even opponents.

Wolfurio staggered back, clutching a hand to a cut made by Peter's sword on his right arm. Peter, in turn, staggered back as well, feeling a barrage of stinging pain as his sweat dripped into the still open cut on his chest. They glared at each other, now knowing that it would take a lot more effort to even attempt to defeat the other.

"Let's step it up a notch." Wolfurio said, as his body flared with Haos energy, filling his muscles with power. His weapons began glowing in his grip... He whirled his lance, blasting several concentrated beams of Haos energy directly at Peter. The skunk turned around, and like the roadrunner, revved up his legs until they were spinning pinwheels. He then leaped forward at a mach speed. The beams slammed everywhere around him, as Wolfurio snarled and aimed the shield at him too. He then placed the lance behind the shield and fired. The beams, magnified by the shield's mirrored surface, grew in power and intensity as Peter continued to desperately leap and dodge. A direct hit from one of those beams could easily vaporize the skunk through his armor.

**Both: **_Angel Of Darkness _

_Angel Of Darkness _

_The world is in your hands _

_But I will fight until the end _

He then leaped above, and onto Wolfurio's back. Wrapping armored gauntlets around the Haos Knight's eyes, he wrenched Wolfurio's head to the side, forcing him to turn his weapons onto the ground, blasting it and causing it to collapse beneath him. Peter then rammed the hilt of his sword into the side of Wolfurio's helmet, stunning him.

Wolfurio bellowed as he hurled Peter off him, who broke the fall with a roll and stood up. His body flared with powerful Haos energy as he charged his strongest attack, Light Strike. Peter, in return, held the hilt of his sword in both hands as he channeled his love for Applejack into the blade, causing it to glow a bright pink as it was charged with the power of true love. Wolfurio strapped his shield to his back as he held the hilt of the Lightforce Lance in both hands, his crimson eyes glowing with power. Peter did the same, and with a burst of white energy, Wolfurio charged forward at a mach speed, while Peter did the same.

**Both: **_Angel Of Darkness _

_Angel Of Darkness _

_Don't follow your commands _

_But I will fight and I will stand_

Their blades collided, and a flare of massive energy appeared around them, before they slashed through each other and stood on either side of each other, each landing on the side opposite one another. Both were panting heavily, and the tension was almost suffocating. Then, Wolfurio staggered, and fell, unconscious and his lance and shield falling from his limp fingers. Peter collapsed to his knees, using the hilt of his sword to steady himself.

Seeing that Peter has emerged victorious, Applejack leapt onto Virizion's back before the Grassland Pokemon leapt out onto the grounds below with flying grace as the force field dissipated. The Earth Pony then leapt off her back before galloping over to Peter, and Virizion galloped over to Wolfurio.

"Peter, ya did it!" she cried, hugging the skunk and kissing him on the cheek. "Ya were great!" Peter smiled before hugging his beloved Applejack.

"_Merci_, Applejack," he said as he weakly stood up. The two of them then turned to Wolfurio and Virizion as the green antelope used her powers to help heal her Haos Knight. He then stood up slowly and turned to Peter, who just stood there firmly.

"I never thought I would be bested," he said, "but I was…" He then knelt before Peter. "Peter le Pew, you have proven your worth. And for that, you have my permission to court my partner." Peter nodded with a smile to his fellow knight.

"Thank you, Sir Wolfurio," he said. "And as gratitude for your permission, you are more than welcome to take Virizion as your mate." Wolfurio then turned to his new crush to see the hope in her eyes.

"If she will have me," he asked with hope as well. With a beaming smile, Virizion leapt at Wolfurio and began to smother him with kisses.

"He'll take that as yes," Applejack laughed as she wrapped her arms around Peter's neck. The skunk only smiled back before wrapping his arms around her and kissing her on the lips.


End file.
